


Whiskey, Now

by DarknessBound



Series: CanonFest [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Auralism, Angelic Grace Sex (Supernatural), Angelic Grace as Lube (Supernatural), Bunker Sex, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time Blow Jobs, Heterosexual Sex, Infidelity Outside of Castiel/Dean Winchester, Initial Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Mind Reading, Telepathy, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, teleporting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26304877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessBound/pseuds/DarknessBound
Summary: Dean’s always been afraid to go after what he wants. His life is too complicated, and in his experience… getting what you want often comes with a price. But when an accidental prayer says the things he can’t say out loud, he just might get it anyway.NOTE: Dean has sex with Lisa, but is loudly fantasizing about Cas the entire time. The infidelity is between Lisa and Dean, NOT Dean and Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Series: CanonFest [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911265
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Whiskey, Now

Dean sat on the edge of the bed while Lisa traced little shapes over his bare back. His mind drifted to Castiel, the angel in the other room. He knew he shouldnʼt be thinking about him, especially not right now… Lisa only touched him like this when she wanted  _ more. _

He couldnʼt help it. Each time the angelʼs eyes saw into his soul and didnʼt flinch, part of him healed. Cas understood the pieces of him he couldnʼt even bring himself to reveal to Lisa. All he knew was that he felt better when his angel was around, and lately it had run deeper than that. 

Castiel admitted heʼd watched him and Lisa being intimate, and Dean was curious whether Castiel wanted to do more than watch. He wasnʼt sure why, heʼd never been attracted to men before. But there was something... more. Something ‘otherʼ about Cas. 

Dean was pulled out of his thoughts when Lisa put her hand on his chest to lay him down. He couldnʼt get the angel, and the way his head tilt could make the hair on his arms stand, off his mind. Lisa peppered kisses along his chest, but again, there was his angel, invading his thoughts and making Dean imagine it was  _ him _ instead of the woman in front of him. What would it feel like to reach down and grab that strong jaw, to bring their lips together? Dean let out a little moan and his mind opened up, unintentionally making his thoughts a prayer to the very angel he was thinking about.

As Lisa slid Deanʼs pants off, his hips bucked and he tried to control his breathing. She wrapped her hands around him and said something about him never being this hard without her at least touching him, and his face flushed as he realized the true reason. He looked down at her, trying to force the thought of Castiel out of his mind. As she wrapped her mouth around him, his eyes fluttered closed and he practically screamed for Cas in his mind as pleasure surged through him.

Castiel sat on the couch in the living room, knowing it was time for Dean and Lisa to be intimate. He resigned himself to trying to shut them out, and was confused when he heard Deanʼs prayer. It became clear pretty quickly that Dean didnʼt know he was praying, and Castiel sat forward, listening intently with his own thoughts starting to drift. He had no idea Dean felt this way. Heʼd always hoped, but....

When he heard Dean call out to him in his mind he shifted in his seat, his pants becoming uncomfortably tight as he started to harden. He listened closer and unbuckled his belt and pants, sliding a hand in to comfort himself.

As Lisa sucked, Dean gripped the sheets, no longer trying to pretend he wasnʼt imagining Castiel. It was all he could do not to moan his name out loud. He gripped her hair and thrust deeper into her mouth thinking,  _ ‘thatʼs right, Cas, take it all.’ _

Casʼ eyes went wide and he slid his pants down to his knees, his cock now nearly throbbing. He wrapped a hand around himself and closed his eyes, focusing on Deanʼs prayer and stroking himself slowly.

Dean sat up abruptly and picked Lisa up, laying her down. He scrambled off the bed and removed her pants, still imaging the angel. It was almost so vivid now that he could practically feel the hard lines of the angelʼs body under his hands. He gripped Lisa by the hips and pulled her up onto all fours, closing his eyes again. He thought,  _ ‘are you ready to feel me, angel?’ _

Cas let out a quiet moan and began to stroke faster, his hips rolling under his own hand. It was taking every ounce of self control he had not to send Lisa away and take her place, but he knew Dean didnʼt really want that. For now, he would take what he could get.

Dean slowly slid into Lisa, moaning out loud as he imagined doing the same to Castiel. He slid his hands over her ass and grabbed her hips, fucking her hard and fast, his knees already starting to shake. He thought,  _ ‘I need you, Cas. Please come for me.’ _

Cas went wild, stroking himself so fast he thought he really  _ would _ come right then. But he said quietly, “Not yet, Dean. You first.”

Lisa moaned loudly, biting the pillow underneath her as Dean slid a hand on her back, angling her further and burying himself deeper inside her with each thrust. He fucked her hard and relentless, just as he imagined doing to Castiel. Years and years of buried need bubbling to the surface as he screamed Cas’ name and spilled into the wrong damn person.

Castiel heard Dean say his name aloud and released into his hand with a final thrust, his own moan audible throughout the bunker. He paused for a second, breathing heavy and then quickly stood up and fixed his pants, snapping his fingers to clean himself.

Dean nearly collapsed from the intensity of the orgasm, not having realized he said the wrong name, but having  _ definitely _ heard Cas moan. Lisa scrambled backward, looking at him and pulling the sheet up to cover herself. “Did you just... Did you just call me Cas?”

Dean shook his head and got dressed, realizing he did  _ exactly _ that, and that the angel would have heard him. He briefly wondered if thatʼs why Cas had made such an unnecessarily hot noise. He looked at Lisa and said, “He was listening again. He asked me when we were going to be done, and I was trying to get him out of my head. Thatʼs all it was, sunshine.” Lisa nodded slowly, used to those interruptions. She got dressed as well and walked with Dean out to the kitchen.

Cas looked into his eyes for the briefest of seconds before Dean dropped his gaze to the floor. 

“Whiskey.  _ Now.” _

With the snap of his fingers, Lisa was completely frozen. It took a moment to register in Dean’s mind that Cas had done it. “The hell, Cas? Un...mojo her!”

“No.” He stated firmly as he walked over, not stopping until they were a mere inch apart. “You called for me.”

Dean flushed and turned to pour the whiskey. “No… Well, I did, but it was only because I knew you were listening.”

“No, you called for me, and  _ then  _ I listened. Dean… why won’t you look at me?” He tilted his head in that infuriatingly adorable way. 

Dean could feel this was one of those  _ rock and a hard place _ kinda situations, and all he wanted was  _ out. _ He shot back his whiskey and poured another, but this time he handed the glass to Castiel. “Look, I don’t know why it keeps happening.”

“I do.”

“Y-you do?” 

“Yes. When you call me, you tell me what you want. This time, you wanted me to perform oral sex on you and then-” 

Dean walked over, stopping a couple inches from Cas’ face. “Why are you always listening?

“Dean, I can’t exactly turn it off. We have a-”

“A profound bond, yada yada.” He interrupted again. “Look, Cas, you gotta stop.”

_ “You  _ pray to  _ me, _ Dean. Not the other way around. If you don’t want me then why are you calling me? Why are you talking to me while you’re buried inside of another? Why do you dream of me?” At this point, Cas was just tired of the dance. “Stop lying to me… Stop lying to yourself.” Cas turned and stormed out of the kitchen, not releasing Lisa until he was inside his bedroom.

When she looked around she had no clue what had happened, but she was sure Dean was right next to her just a second ago. “Weird..”

Dean didn’t even respond to that, and honestly, he hoped Lisa would go home at this point.  _ Time to lie. _ “Hey, Lis, Cas needs me for some dumb angel bullshit. Can I take you home?”

“Why can’t I just wait here?”

_ Because I don’t want you here.  _ “I don’t know where we’re going or how long it will take. Could be a day, could be a week. I don’t want you here alone that long. The place is safe, but that doesn’t mean some bloodsucker hasn’t scoped the place.”  _ Hey, that was pretty convincing. _

Lisa nodded. “Okay, that makes sense. Tomorrow or tonight?”

“Tonight, like right now.”  _ For the love of Chuck, please just go. _

“Okay, I’ll go get my things.” He felt guilty at the disappointment in her eyes, but not as guilty as when he saw the disappointment in Cas’ eyes and that fact didn’t click in his mind until he pulled back in the bunker’s garage. 

Why  _ did  _ he care more about his… friend’s feelings than his own damn girlfriend’s? If that is what Lisa even was… They had never really made that official. Okay, maybe Dean was thinking about useless shit so he didn’t have to face what was inside the bunker. 

He suddenly felt like this conversation would be easier in Baby. Dean had absolutely no clue why, but standing in front of Cas, talking about feelings, sounded like friggin torture. ‘ _ Cas… come here.’ _

_ Whoosh!  _

“Dammit, Cas, that was fast. Are you always just listening?”

“No, but you said my name. I always come when you call.” Cas looked over at Dean and sighed. “Would you like to have intercourse with me?”

“Goddammit,” Dean whispered and actually had to bite back a grin. “Don’t word it like that. No one says  _ intercourse  _ anymore except for 50 year old virgins.”

“Fine, would you like me to  _ feel you?” _ Cas tilted his head. “Feel your cock as it slides into my welcoming, tight-”

“Cas!” Dean’s dick actually twitched at dirty talk from an angel of the friggin Lord.  _ The hell is happening? _

“Whatever you want to happen, Dean. I always think of you when I masturbate.” 

“Okay, one; get out of my head. Two; can’t you just call it ‘jacking off’ like a normal person? Three…” He paused, staring straight at the steering wheel. “I think of you, too.”  _ Where’s a damn demon when you need a distraction? _

“A demon?” Cas tilted his head in that annoyingly endearing way.

“Cas, stop reading my mind. That’s worse than invading personal space.” Dean was honestly less bothered by it than he was letting on, which is probably why the angel was so damn confused with his mixed signals. Cas reading his mind would honestly make everything easier - words were not Dean’s strong suit. “Alright, yeah. I want that, and I don’t understand it, because I’ve never… you know… with a dude. Have you?”

Cas eyed him a moment. “No. But I’ve watched porn.”

“The dude kind?”

“Yes. I prefer it. I like all the semen,” Cas admitted shamelessly. “I’ve often wondered what yours tastes like, because the gentlemen on the recordings like it… a lot. I think I would enjoy getting you off with just my-” He paused and glanced over at Dean’s lap, already knowing what he would find there. “Are you hard for me, Dean? Do you like the things I’m saying?” Another head tilt as Cas moved closer. “Because I can try it right now. And no one would know but us.”

_ ‘Stop making sense.’ _

“I don’t know how to stop ‘making sense.’” 

_ ‘With the damn air quotes. Fine… Yeah… I want you to suck me off. Don’t make me say it out loud.’ _

The grin on Cas’ face was pure excitement and arousal. Dean was sure he saw a flash of blue light just before Cas bent down and snapped away their clothing. “Holy shit!” Dean stared in awe at both of their naked bodies. 

“Plenty more where that came from, Dean.” Cas slid his long warm tongue up Dean’s shaft, causing him to shiver with anticipation. When he sucked him down completely, it took all Dean’s resolve not to instantly blow his load and when he got control of himself, he was glad for it. Cas sucked him off like a pro. A fucking starving pro. 

Cas released a sinful moan as Dean came in his mouth and completely caught him by surprise when he milked him for every drop. 

It took a few moments for the stars to clear, and Cas sat there patiently with his hard cock out.  _ ‘I wa- want to try too.’  _ Dean’s eyes were closed tight, trying to hide from the words he knew Cas just heard him think.

“Dean, I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
